Terms of Endearment
by Mischieff-Maker
Summary: Jou thinks up nicknames for Seto. SxJ fluff. Belated B.day fic for Hikari of the Moon.


Terms of Endearment

By: mischeif-maker

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fluff

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Rampant Fluff, and Unrestrained Silliness.

Rating: G- Nothing but pure, cushiony soft, fluff from this point on.

Summary: Jounouchi thinks up nicknames for Seto. One-Shot, Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Umm. . . I don't think so crazy pants. Does Tea LOOK trapped in the Shadow Realm for all eternity to you? –Sigh- I thought not. I, sadly, don't have that kind of power. . . . . . Yet . . . oh and I don't own that movie Terms of Endearment either, which has absolutely NOTHING to do with this story WHATSOEVER, but just thought I'd play it on the safe side.

Special Stuffs: I've decided to dedicate this fic to my beloved writer friend, Hikari of the Moon. Thanks for My B-day fic, it was AWESOME and so as, promised Here's yours!!! Oh, and, if you haven't already, go read her fic _Holidays by Bakura_; It's completely FANTASTIC, totally HILARIOUS, and utterly BRILLIANT. So, . . . . GO READ IT!!!! . . . . Err, heh heh . . . . After you read this first of course. (P.S. and if you like yaoi, which, I assume you do since you're reading THIS go and read her holiday drabbles too!)

* * *

Terms of Endearment 

"Cupcake?"

"No."

"Um . . . Sweetie Pie?"

"Think again."

"Okay err . . . Honey Bun?"

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Then how 'bout. . . .Cream Puff?"

"You must be joking"

"Grrrr . . . Oh, I don't know . . . Donut Head?!?!?!"

"Okay, now you're just being stupid."

"ARRGHH!!!" Jonouchi's scream of frustration came out slightly muffled through the pillow pressed over his face.

"This would be a lot easier if you'd just cooperate." He sighed.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't suck at it."

Even with the fluffy obstruction blocking his vision, Jou could -feel- Kaiba smirking at him, and it annoyed him greatly. -"Oh /Puh-lease/, the whole problem here is that you're too stubborn to agree with me on anything!"- He said as he lifted the pillow from his head.

"The problem," Kaiba interjected, turning away from his computer for the fist time since the whole thing had started "Is that you fail to realize that I am a person, not a pastry. You sound more like you're ordering dessert than anything else. Although," He smirked again, "Considering the source I have to say I'm somewhat less than surprised."

Jou threw the pillow at him.

"Unless you intend to help me, Shut up."

"Why, exactly, are you so intent on this stupid notion?" Seto asked in exasperation, bringing his hand up to rub at his temples.

"Revenge." The blonde answered simply

Seto did a double-take. "Come again?!"

"I want revenge." He repeated matter-of-factly as he lifted himself into a sitting position, legs crossed, on the bed.

"For What?!?!" Seto spluttered, temporarily caught off guard.

"For What?! Wha'd'ya think, for what?!" Jou shouted back.

Seto, composure regained, just stared at him coolly, one eyebrow raised in confusion as he waited for an answer.

"You mean to tell me you //honestly// don't know?" Jou asked in disbelief cocking one of his own eyebrows in response. When the other boy made no indication to the contrary, he sighed. "And I thought /I/ was supposed to be the stupid one." He muttered.

"What was that?!" Kaiba growled menacingly.

Jonouchi sweatdropped –the man had the hearing of a bat.

The blonde waved a hand dismissively. "Oh nothing to worry you're pretty little head over dear" he said with a wide grin.

Seto scowled at him, but let it slide.

"Whatever. Now what were you babbling about?" He asked.

"Hmmm . . .?" Jounouchi drawled "Oh yeah. I was expressing my disbelief at your stupidity."

The CEO scowled again.

"Errr. . .bad memory." He amended quickly. "Now, as I was saying, since the moment we met **_3 years ago_** I've heard you call me by name maybe 6 times. The rest of the time it's been nothing but '_Dog_' or '_Mutt_' or '_Puppy_'. to be honest the last ain't so bad but still. And occasionally you even call me by a certain _Species_. In fact, the first time we met you called me a Chihuahua –A CHIHUAHUA for cryin' out loud! I mean, do I look like a ratty little dog indigenous to Mexico, with ears 3 times to big for its body?!?! –NOT a WORD Kaiba!" Jou said pointing an accusatory finger at the blue-eyed boy across the room, whose mouth had opened for some sort of, no doubt, smarmy remark. At this Kaiba snickered causing Jonouchi glare at him and throw another pillow. Seto caught it with unerring ease and smirked shamelessly at the blonde.

"I take it you remembered" He asked in a dead-panned sort of way.

"I think so, yeah." Came the deep chuckle.

"And I take it you see my reasons for revenge are justified."

"No, not really" the CEO replied nonchalantly

"WHAT?!?!?" Jou exclaimed frustratedly "WHAD'Y'A MEAN NO?!?! You just said you remembered all those names you call me!!!"

"Oh I remembered." He said calmly," I just think it's stupid."

"GRRR –YOU –I –GRRR OH!!!"

"Come on now, use your words like a big boy."

"GRRR! That's it!!! I've had it with you! Ya jerk!" Jou screamed as he scrambled off the bed and stomped to the door. He flung it open, not even caring as it slammed against the opposing wall. He was still fuming when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and after cutting through the living room, was about to storm out of the house all together when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over it to see the object of his frustrations firmly attached to the offending appendage.

"Move your hand before I bite it off" he growled out

"And you wonder why I call you puppy?" the brunette asked sardonically, cocking one of his eyebrows.

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed.

"If you came down here to insult me, forget it." He spat "I don't have to take this, I'm leaving." He turned his head back tword the direction of the exit and took a step forward.

"Wait, Jou!"

The use of his name made the shorter boy stop in his tracks. He turned tword the other again, but said nothing. Only stared with narrowed eyes, waiting.

With a sigh, Seto strode over to his boyfriend and took his hand. Lightly tugging on it, and gently leading him back into the living room. Jonouchi grudgingly went with him, sitting stiffly beside him on the couch when he indicated that he wanted him to.

Kaiba heaved another sigh as Jonouchi merely sat there staring again. "Jonouchi, I never meant to insult or embarrass you when I called you those things." He started.

"But it always sounded like you—"

"Well maybe at first, I did." He amended "But after awhile they just started to suit you."

"So you're saying then, that I DO remind you of a dog" the blonde teen said testily attempting to turn away again, but Seto wouldn't allow it.

"Well," he started gently "Yes." The boy across from him growled again "But you have to see that that's really nothing bad. I love everything about you that does. "I love how you growl when ever you get angry or when ever a girl tries to flirt with me, as if your trying to mark me as yours." Seto smiled, a very small, almost private smile. "I love your loyalty to me and even those dork friends of yours. And I love how you like to crawl into bed with me and curl up right next to me. But most of all I love the way you always seem so excited to see me, in a way that nobody else ever is. Some times it's so strong that I can almost imagine your tail wagging.". During Seto's speech, Jonouchi's expression had gradually softened until he was gazing up at the taller teen with misty eyes. "Kaiba, I –"

"But if it really bothers you _that_ much, then I guess it won't kill me to call you by your na –mmphrmph" Seto never got to finish his sentence , due to the fact that his mouth had been covered by Jonouchi's own.

When the two finally broke apart, Seto let out a deep chuckle "I take it that this means you _don't _mind my little nicknames?" He asked when his breath returned. Jou responded by placing a simple sweet kiss on his cheek before cuddling up to his side and putting Seto's arm around himself.

After some time of sitting like that together Jounouchi looked up at Seto with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "So" He said, grinning slyly "Does this mean that I can call you Donut Head from now on?" Seto smirked superiorly before wrapping a hand around Jonouchi's chin and bringing him up for another kiss.

"Don't count on it puppy dog."

_-Fin.-_

* * *

Phew! IT'S DONE!!!!!

SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written! So Happy (Very Very VERY Belated) Birthday Hikari of the Moon!!!

P.S.- sorry if Seto was a bit O.o.C twords the end.


End file.
